Add's Sanity
by ias25
Summary: He began to cackle wildly. Insanity was setting in. (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Add is my favorite character so I thought it fitting to give him a decent story to have. I may not have a good writing style but I feel that the story does cover that up a bit.**

* * *

The silver haired boy opened his eyes to see a blurry dark world. In front of him was a dust covered desk with torn books. He tried to stand but quickly fell down. He looked to see his leg twisted in an angle it shouldn't have been facing. This sight quickly brought him to his senses. "Oh Elrios!" All feeling had been restored in that moment.

The boy was no more than 16, he didn't have anyone with him he was alone in a dark library his only light was that of a computer monitor. His joy over the weeks was reading. He quickly found out how to fix his leg after reading several medical books. After that he began to study the things he remembered his parents talking about some machines.

"What did they call them again?" He murmured to himself as he thumbed through the shelves of books,"Nasuds? No that can't be right, Nasods! That's what my parents called them!" He threw all the books he collected on a table. "I'll discover how to be as smart and strong as them, and then I'll surpass them!" He began to cackle wildly. Insanity was setting in.

Many nights Add would stare at the broken Nasod pieces on the ground. "What the fuck is with this stuff!" He stood up and kicked the scrap. "None of it is functional and I can't use it to build anything else! This stuff is supposed to be Nasod the book said so!" He walked and picked up the book from his desk and threw it as far as he could, "Piece of shit book!" He sat on the ground waiting for the book to smash into the ground. He started counting for some reason. "One, two, three, four, five, six." He got up and started to walk to where he'd thrown the book. The book had landed in a pile of Nasod parts. He sifted through the parts looking for the book until his hand ran across a different book.

"Nasod Construction?" He hefted the book into the crock of his arm and walked to his table. "Let's see here. So to make a dynamo you have to put that chip there! I get it now!"

Add spent days memorizing the book learning its ins and outs until he finally crafted a dynamo. He marveled at his creation until it began to glow with an intense purple light. "What's this?! Ouch my hand! I-It burns! Shit did I make it wrong?!" The dynamo exploded in a shine of purple light. Add passed out.

When Add woke up he felt horrible not a horrible that he didn't feel well but like he had done something wrong. He looked at the dynamo he had made the day before. It was hovering in place like a dog. Add started to laugh madly, "I've done it! I actually did it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He ran his hands over his face to see if he could wipe away this thing to know if it was really but instead he got shocked. "What the fuck! Why is my face electric?" He walked to the computer screen and looked at himself through the video camera. He had a small purple scar under his eye.

* * *

**I want to keep these stories short and sweet so I'll leave yall with a question? Should Add leave his isolated prison or should he be trapped for longer? Leave a review saying whether you want him to escape or be stuck for longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

The boy sat in a corner of a poorly lit room. Above him danced several metallic machines. "These dynamos have become a curse." He had sweat dripping down the side of his face and his hair was a matted, tangled mess. Under his eye burned a large purple scar, which sparked every second or too. This was the form which Add had been submitted too in his insanity. He reached up and grabbed one of his creations. "Why? Why little creature? Why did you do this to me?" His voice had changed to that of a scared child and he began to cry. His large scar began to spark and glow with a dim purple tinge. Add's cry quickly turned in to a spine chilling laugh.

Add stood up and walked over to his book cases, his dynamos held him up as he moved. His hands ran across the well-worn spines of his beloved friends. "My friends," He smiled at the books, "What shall you be teaching me today?" He grabbed a book and began to turn when something caught his eye. A book had been hiding behind another one. "This seems to be about the Nasods." He smiled and walked back to his desk and began to read.

After reading for hours he quickly stood up knocking over his chair. "It can't be! This speaks of a living Nasod! But I thought they had all died!" He ran over to his computer monitor and began to punch code after code into the computer. "There!" He cackled. On his monitor was the petite and pale face of a girl. She had a blue orb on her forehead and was being followed by two drones that had similar features to his dynamos. He stepped back to admire this Nasod "Queen" as the book called her. He took back another step and tripped on a wire. His arm fell into the serrated edges of scrap metal that littered the floor. He pulled his arm out of the pile and examined his arm; where there should've been blood he saw none. All Add could see was the faint shine of metal. His eyes widen, terror had set in. "What's happening to me," He ran to his desk and search through his books, "I remember one of these books speaking of things like this." He searched frantically until he found a book with the crest of a blue orb with red ribbon wrapped around it.

Add searched the book frantically for the paragraph which mentioned what he'd seen. "There!" He read through the paragraph and tear slowly ran across his cheeks. "So in order to cure this I have to get rid of everything that pertains to Nasod," His eye twitched and he smirked, "Then I guess I'm screwed. Because I'm never getting rid of this stuff!" He threw the book to the ground. "I mean look at what these books have taught me!" He motioned towards his dynamos and computer. He stopped his gaze on the computer monitor. That girl would be a prime candidate for his experiments. "What could she teach me about her race?"

"What code do you have?" He looked through the book that had told Add about her. "Code empress? It seems suitable that you would choose the code that makes you a queen." He smirked.

He smashed his hand onto the table. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow I will embark on my quest to find this Nasod queen so I can subject her to my experiments." He place his hand on the monitor crying tears of joy. "Tomorrow you will be mine. Tomorrow you will be teaching me what you know. Tomorrow…." He fell to the floor sobbing and laughing. "Tomorrow I shall leave to capture you Nasod Queen Eve."

**His insanity has gone overboard the ranting has set in.**

**Now tell me what you want to happen do you want him to kidnap Eve? Or should he battle with the gang as he drags her away?**

**You decide! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 end

**Merp hi been awhile has it not? Well the amount of boredom in my life has taken its tol so I shall again begin this story once more. Time to continue and most likely end Add's Sanity.**

The light burned his eyes. He hadn't been outside for months but the search had to commence. Add opened his eyes upon the new land scape that surrounded him. Behind him sat the gorge that trapped him. He could still hear the sound of the rocks falling down the side of the wall and the crash of the rocks as they hit the ground. In front of him stood the Return Plains, he read many books about them and how they crawled with monsters.

"Search the area." He said in a monotone voice to one of his dynamos. A couple of minutes passed before it returned. It began to make some chirping sounds and Add nodded. He started walking towards what seemed like a little spec on the vast plains.

"Now you're sure you saw them pass?" He glared at the machine indicating through his stare that it be best not to waste his time. The dynamo nodded. "Good."

It took Add a total of about 30 minutes to traverse the plains. He stood in the spot that the dynamo had claimed have seen them.

"You little shit!" He turned really fast and slapped the machine to the ground. Add's purple scar sparked with rage. "You told me you saw her! But where is she! Where!" He placed his foot on the dynamo and began to slowly crush it.

"Good thing I made more of you."

Add stared at the moving figures not but ten feet away.

"Now let the hunt begin little Miss Princess." He began to slowly walk in a crouch position towards where the gang was headed. He followed them until they finally decided to make camp for the night and then that's when he decided to strike.

"Now!" Add yelled at his dynamos as he ran out and stole Eve. His dynamos formed a style of hand cuffs around Eve's hands as he ran away. Add could hear the yells of the gang members behind him. He smirked at the thought of them trying to catch him. But his smile was quickly wiped away when a bolt of fire sped past his head which was closely followed by and arrow landing not inches away from his toe.

"Shit." Add mumbled not noticing the weapons that the people had carried. He stared at one of the dynamos that was not busy handcuffing Eve.

"Why didn't you tell me they were armed! Piece of crap! Why..!" He received a kick to the face by the person he was carrying over his shoulder.

"Don't be so mean to your dynamos!" Eve yelled at him as she kicked out again.

"You bitch!" Add yelled as he ran receiving multiple kicks to the face.

Eve kept kicking out trying to hurt her capture. He had obviously not wanted to hurt her because he didn't retaliate. Eve had to escape so she kicked out as hard as she could.

"Fuck!" Add dropped to the ground face. His nose was now crooked on his face and a steady stream of blood flowed out of it. Eve saw this and began to try and hop away until she fell. Add jogged over and picked her back up this time making it so that her feet were away from his face. She tried to wriggle her way out and escape but to no prevail. "What do you want from me!" She was scared to death at what this strange boy wanted from her. Add turned his head and looked her in the eyes and his scar sparked and he got a really crazy smile, "I want your code." And he started running towards the gorge.

When add reached the gorge he started to search for his entrance to his place. "Where is it, where is it!" He had dropped Eve to search for the door but she had stopped trying to escape. She looked back and saw the small figures of the El gang running towards them. "You won't get away with me. They will hunt for me no matter what." She watched as the white haired boy turned around and slowly started to walk towards her taking one of his dynamo and using it as a kind of prod. Eve stared in horror wondering what torture he was going to do. Add crouched down and started to poke Eve with the dynamo. "Where do you keep your codes, dammit!" He looked at his thumb which had gotten stuck to part of the dynamo and been cut. "Stupid things!" He threw it to the ground and began to crush it like he had the ones before.

"Stop it!" Eve yelled. Add stared at the Queen for second then got a crazy idea. "Miss Queen?" He gave a mock bow, "Would you be so kind as to explain why your showing emotion?" He stared at this boy wondering how much he knew. "I mean seriously now queen," He had switch to a slightly mock accent as to belittle her, "The code empress is supposed to make it so you have no emotion correct? I mean that's the price it cost you for more power. So why? Do you show emotion to these?" He stepped on the dynamo again and she started to fidget trying to escape. "Answer me queen? Why?" He stamped on the machine again, "Why?" the dynamo made a weak chirping sound and shut off. Add looked down at the thing under his feet. "Pathetic." He looked at Eve then turned back to search for his entrance.

Eve was in tears now at this display of hate against Nasod kin. "Do you have no soul! What are you some demon!" She looked down at the pile of scrap which was the dynamo. Add looked at her. "Why do you care for these things? And family get over it everyone dies." He turned back to searching. Eve sat there quietly crying to herself wishing she had Remy and Moby. "Found it! Nice!" Add turned and started to pick up Eve to throw her into the dark hell through which he had lived his life. Eve's eyes opened wide and she started to beg him. "Please don't take me there I want to stay with my friends, my family!" Add stopped. _Why did I stop? I don't know. Everything about me wants to bring her down into my little slice of hell and experiment and steal her codes but why am I just standing?_ Eve kept pleading though. "Please I'll do whatever you want please! You can have my codes you can have anything you want just don't take me from them! They're the only people who accept me for who I am."

_Why was he just standing there what was this wet stuff falling across his cheek? Tears? Why was he crying? The word family?_ Add put down Eve and slowly started to walk to the door. Eve stared eyes wide wondering what had just happened. Add slowly made it to the door and spoke. "I'm sorry." And he slowly began to shut the door. _Family? I had a family once. What happened to them? I can't remember. I'm so lonely._

Eve looked at the door and slowly turned away. She was just about to walk away when she heard the door open and she was enveloped in a hug. She could feel the tears falling from the person who was hugging her. The tears fell like a great storm had just been released and she could hear the crying from the person as well. "Please let me join your family!" Add fell to the ground with sobs. "Please! I'm so lonely living in that cave for years my only friends were robots that floated! I even imagined that they would talk to me. So I could have friends!" Eve turned and looked at the figure of the boy sobbing on the ground. "Please I don't expect you to forgive me but please. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please. Please." Add was expecting a kick or something to cause him pain but what he received made him cry even more. Eve bent down and gave him a hug. "It's ok. We'll be your family now."

When the rest of the gang finally got to the gorge they were met with this seen. A sobbing boy crying into the shoulder of what everyone thought was the heartless Queen.

**Wow that's probably one of the longest chapters for this story. Well that is how I thought Add joined the El gang.**

**I made myself cry when I reread this to myself. T_T enjoy and review please.**


End file.
